1. Field
Various embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology and, more particularly, to wafer level curved image sensors and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image system such as an image sensor module, a spherical camera lens is disposed on a light-receiving side of an image sensor. Due to spherical aberration of a camera lens, pixels of an image sensor have different light-receiving amounts depending on locations. For example, pixels of a central part and outer pixels may have different photoelectric conversion capability depending on different focus points and/or different light-receiving amounts. To improve this, an image sensor with a concavely curved upper surface is proposed so that the concavely curved upper surface can compensate for a curved surface of the camera lens.